


Multifandom Yue

by Sakura_the_red_panda



Series: Multifandom Love [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Smut will be involved eventually, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_the_red_panda/pseuds/Sakura_the_red_panda
Summary: Ashalina and Yue’s story
Relationships: Yue/OC
Series: Multifandom Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809112





	Multifandom Yue

I woke up feeling off, like I had cotton in my head. I also couldn’t remember the day before. I had memories but they were fuzzy and hazy, like you would get when you have forgotten it for a long time. Shaking my head and looking at my alarm clock I see it is time to get up. That is when I hear it. The bickering of a male and female voice.

Walking down the stairs I stare in disbelief as I see my “older brother” and “younger sister” going at it, yet again over food, one would have assumed now that Sakura was in middle school and Toya was in collage that this would have stopped. “Dad” looked over the, with a smile and saw me standing at the door. “Ash, you’re up. I was going to let you skip school today due the the fever you were running yesterday.” Still confused I shake my head and smile “I feel fine now, I shouldn’t skip my first day of grade 10.”

With that Toya looks over at me and says “Unlike Monster over here, at least one of my sisters is good looking. I’m probably going to have to fight off the boys this years. Being the protective older brother and everything.” This causes Sakura to fume even more and dad to laugh.

You see I’m adopted. Before Sakura was born they thought they couldn’t have any more kids, so they adopted me, dad has been allowing meto contact my biological family once I got to middle school. It was kinda hard to believe that just 3 years ago Sakura had found the Clow cards and went through her whole adventure to become their master. Which she refused of course. She didn’t want to be their master, she wanted to be their friend. Which she had proven multiple times over, when she asked them to do something for her. It was always a request they could refuse, never a command.

Kero being Kero, loves that about her, it took Yue a lot longer to warm up to her. Even longer to warm up to me, despite warming up to Toya quite easily, I really think that had to do with his human form Yukito (Yuki) being in love with our brother. I was sick at the time that Yue warmed up to me, so I hear the story from Sakura often. Even if it embarrasses Yue, mostly because she took a picture.

They had gotten stuck in their true forms. After Kero threw a tantrum and had thrown flour at Yue. After Yue cleaned it up, I wandered into the kitchen looking for my medication for the fever and some water. Sakura helped me and had me sit in the window seat in the kitchen to keep an eye one me while she made dinner, while she and Yue were talking, she noticed him getting quieter, looking over at the window seat, he had me curled up on his lap holding me, while cooling me down as he controls ice. She noticed he was starting to doze off with me sleeping soundly. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of us. Kero of course had to make an entrance of grand loudness and wake me up, which prompted Yue to help me back to bed, and Sakura figuring out how to get them back to their other forms.

After awhile Yue and I started dating, but Toya didn’t know that and didn’t need to know that. At least not yet, and if I had it my way, he never would have known either.


End file.
